headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronal manipulation
| image = | classification = | franchises = DC Universe Doctor Who The Matrix Planet of the Apes Star Trek Superman film series X-Men film series | films = Escape from the Planet of the Apes Star Trek: The Motion Picture | programs = Andromeda The Flash Heroes Legends of Tomorrow Quantum Leap Star Trek: The Next Generation Timecop | comics = | characters = | related = Time dilation; Time travel; Time slip }} Chronal manipulation is a phenomenon that relates to quantum physics and temporal mechanics. It is most often utilized in media of the fantasy, science fiction and superhero fantasy genres. In short, it represents a manipulation of the laws of physics as it relates to the space-time continuum. The most commonly seen form of chronal manipulation is time travel. Applications Time travel Time travel is the ability to move a body or bodies through and outside the stream of measured time. This includes traveling into the past and traveling into the future. Because the properties of the space-time continuum are largely unexplored, this may yield a variety of effects, not the least of which includes altering the course of human history or diverting a predetermined set of events. Time dilation Time dilation is the process of decreasing the flow of action so that the passage of time itself is moving slower to the perceptions of those witnessing it. Those who are affected by the dilation of time are usually unaware that such a phenomenon is even taking place. Chronal suspension This is an application of time dilation and involves stopping time altogether. This is usually caused by an individual or an item, wherein the point of focus can act independently while everything else around them remains in a state of immobilization until the effect is cancelled. Once the effect ceases, time continues forward as if nothing has happened. Objects that were in motion prior to the time freeze will continue on their course at the same rate of speed and momentum as it had prior to the application of the effect. Time slip A time slip is a phenomenon found in temporal mechanics in which a specified period of time repeats itself as if it were a skipping record. Time slips usually occur near an area where the space/time continuum has been adversely affected, usually caused by scientific experimentation. An example of a time slip was demonstrated in the "City of Death" storyline of Doctor Who wherein the Fourth Doctor and Romana experienced a time slip while at the Louvre in Paris. As a super-power Chronal manipulation is the ability to control the passage of time. One gifted with this power can make the passage of time move more slowly, speed it up or even freeze it. In some cases, a person may even make time reverse itself. There are super-powered individuals who can manipulate chronal energy. For example, the 1970s Saturday morning superhero Isis, possesses many superhuman abilities, including the power to freeze time in place. Isis can act independently of the effect, conducting minor actions such as moving an individual out of a danger zone or diverting the course of an offending object until she chooses to cease the effect. Chronal manipulation was one of many super-powers demonstrated in the NBC television series Heroes. This, along with teleportation, was possessed by the character of Hiro Nakamura. In his very first appearance, Hiro was shown freezing the second hands on a clock. Appearances * Andromeda: Under the Night * Heroes: Genesis * Isis: To Find a Friend - Isis freezes time. * Isis: Year of the Dragon - Isis freezes time. * Isis: Now You See It... - Isis freezes time. Notes * Time warp redirects to this page. * Chronal suspension, Time freeze and Stopping time redirects to the Chronal suspension section of this page. Gallery Isis 1x08 001.jpg ----